Trapped
by Peggi and Tea
Summary: I, Peggi, supplied the title, but Tea wrote this awsome fanfic herself! The Yugioh cast house sites for the Adams family. R&R!
1. House Sit? What's that?

Tea-Hi everybody!  
  
Everybody-Hi Tea!  
  
Tea-Okay, this is my Yugioh/Adams Family crossover.  
  
Disclaimer-Tea doesn't own. . .  
  
Peggi-*pulls out E.D.D.*  
  
E.D.D.-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Tea-Much better! I can do my own disclaimer. I don't own The adams family. And I don't own Yugioh, that belongs to the Shitakey dude.  
  
Joey-So, what's this fic about?  
  
Tea-It's about when you had to house sit for the Adams family.  
  
Joey-When did I do that?  
  
Marik-Don't you remember? *shivers*  
  
Pegsi-I don't remember either.  
  
Tea-Hmm. . .well just read. It'll all come back when you do.  
  
Peggi-Okay, from here on out, tea wrote everything. I just did a spelling/grammar check for her and changed stuff that didn't make sense. So she gets the credit. Write her a nice review please and no flames or I'll be forced to burn your favorite bishies with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1~ House sit? What's that?  
  
The Yugioh cast is at Joey's house and the Adams' family lives down the street.  
  
Joey-Anybody want something to eat?  
  
Tea + Yugi + Peggi + Pegsi-Yes please.  
  
Joey-How about you Marik?  
  
Marik-No thanks.  
  
Tea-What's wrong?  
  
Marik-The house down the street gave me the wiggins that's all.  
  
Joey-Oh you mean the Adams' place? I've been asked to house sit for them.  
  
Marik-House sit? What's that?  
  
Peggi-It's when someone goes on vacation you watch their house for fires or robbery.  
  
Pegsi-Like the puppy's gonna do anything but growl.  
  
Joey-Don't call me that, bunnycute. I can just imagine you in a white and pink bunny suit.  
  
Pegsi-You dog I am not bunnycute. I'm not like that.  
  
Tea-*interrupting both* Now we're all friends and we should fight.  
  
Yugi-Tea's right. We shouldn't fight.  
  
All but Peggi + Tea + Yugi-Shut up!!!  
  
Tea and Peggi give everyone but Yugi the death glare and everyone immediately sweatdrops.  
  
Marik-When do you have to house sit?  
  
Joey-Well there gonna leave tomorrow. They were gonna leave today but that guy Fester wanted to stay for an extra day and work on something. He's been working on it for 2 weeks.  
  
Tea-Are you going to stay in the house?  
  
Joey-Yeah. But I wonder if you all could stay with me that would be cool.  
  
Yugi-That does sound great. 


	2. Meeting the Addams'

Chapter 2~ Meeting the Adams'  
  
They walk down to the Adams family house to ask Morticia and Gomez if the kids could stay.  
  
(knock on door)  
  
Morticia-I'll get it. *answers door*  
  
Joey-Hello Mrs. Adams may I talk to you?  
  
Morticia-Oui oui!  
  
Gomez-Morticia, you spoke French. Speak some more. Bonjour, sheri, speak please.  
  
Morticia-I'm sorry Gomez but not right now.  
  
Gomez-Fine what did you children want?  
  
Joey-Well I was wondering if my friends could stay with me when I house sit?  
  
Gomez-Of course but make sure you play in the garden.  
  
Tea-What's in the garden?  
  
Morticia-The roses. And make sure you cuddle with them.  
  
Joey-What for?  
  
Morticia-You have to cut the buds off and put them in a jar. Then you have to get a couple of scratches and the best way to get them is by cuddling the roses.  
  
Pegsi-Eeewwwwwww!!!!!  
  
Marik-Um. . .Joey, can I talk with you? *they walk to the side where no one can hear them* I kind of changed my mind I can't stay here with you.  
  
Joey-They're not that bad trust me. 


	3. The Addams Family is Leaving

Chapter 3~The Adams Family is Leaving  
  
Marik-Fine I'll stay but we're all sticking together. This house still gives me the wiggins.  
  
Pegsi-What are you all talking about? The adams' are inviting us for dinner.  
  
Joey-Tell 'em no thanks we're goin' home my mom's fixin' dinner for us already (shut up about his parent's being divorced he lives with her and serenity now so shush)  
  
They all leave and spend the night at joey's. The next morning. . .  
  
Joey-Well the adams' should have already left so let's go down and settle in.  
  
Tea-Okay.  
  
They head down to the adams' family house.  
  
Pegsi-Ok everyone here and mutt you do know where you're going in this kooky house right?  
  
Joey-Yes, bunny.  
  
Then both Joey and Pegsi start to look at each other with evil glares throwing insults back and forth while getting closer and closer until. . .Marik comes behind them and pushes their heads together making them kiss.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-ACK! EEEWWWW!!!! *start spitting and wiping their mouths*  
  
Yugi-*giggling* Okay come one guys let's just get in the house.  
  
Opening the door. . . The door-aaahhhhhhh!!!!! (keep in mind the adams' family have that screaming door)  
  
Marik-That's just a little weird. . .  
  
Tea-Remember in the Adams' place they live on fear.  
  
Pegsi-How long will they be gone?  
  
Joey-Only for the weekend.  
  
Marik-Well, where's the rooms? 


	4. Getting Used to the Adams' Family House

Chapter 4~Getting used to the Adam's Family house  
  
Entering a hallway with doors on both sides (rooming arrangements: Tea+Joey Peggi+Pegsi Marik+Yugi)  
  
*Tea + Joey's POV*  
  
Tea-This house is creepy and I'm hungry. What about you?  
  
Joey-*sitting on the bed* Yeah sure AAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Tea-*running over* What' wrong?!  
  
Joey-this bed is covered in spikes! Ow!  
  
*Marik + Yugi's POV*  
  
Marik-I can't believe I'm actually staying the night in this creepy house.  
  
Yugi-I know it seems creepy but we only have to stay here for 2 more days.  
  
Marik-I guess you're right but. . .(fades out)  
  
*Peggi + Pegsi's POV*  
  
Peggi-I wonder what everyone else is doing.  
  
Pegsi-Well, Marik's probably freaking out, Yugi is trying to calm him down, Tea is probably dueling Joey and he's letting her win to make her feel better-  
  
Peggi-That's not exactly what I meant.  
  
Pegsi-But you asked.  
  
Peggi-Well I guess I did. 


End file.
